I Will Never Leave You
by clumsygirl17
Summary: In a world filled with mythical creatures anything can happen. The moment the balance of good and wrong is tipped to one side strange things start to happen. Will Edward be able to keep Bella by his side no matter what or will chaos rule at the end?
1. A Wonderful Idea

Hey! for those who have already read a little piece of this story and for those who haven't: I've decided to make a remake and this time to actually finish it. I'll promise to post the new chapter ever one or two weeks at the most. Don't worry about me not doing it because this time the story will be written just because I like to write, not like last time that I expected only reviews. Don't get me wrong I would love to get some of them but only if you feel like leaving them.

Btw I don't have a beta so forgive if there are grammatical mistakes. English is not my mother tongue but take into consideration that I'm trying to make an effort here. If any of you wants to become my beta just tell me because I would love one :) I want to add that in this story character will be a little OOC and it takes place just after Twilight. In this world New Moon and the other books don't exist because is a new timeline.

With nothing else to say I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

BPOV

It was a very normal day, the birds were singing, Charlie was already up and if you looked through the window you could see those darks clouds that warn you that by the end of the day you would have seen the rain a couple of times. Yes, definitely a what I would call a normal day in Forks.

However I was happy. Not the kind of happiness you feel when you get a good grade or when you arrive home after a very long trip and you're gad yo return to the every day routine. No, it was the kind oh happiness a little kid may feel on Christmas Eve just after placing the cookies and the milk on the living room table but before falling asleep and not getting to see Santa Claus. Add to that the joy given by the presents found underneath the tree the very next morning. That's exactly how I felt. Actually it seemed as if Alice usual excitement was rubbing off on me, and to be honest it scared me a little bit. The hyper pixie behavior was definitely not my style.

Finally holidays were around the corner, and summer break was the only thing I could think of, since it was only a week away. It meant only one thing : I could spend my whole day with Edward as I pleased. Well, I could spend as much time with Edward as I wanted if, and only if, Charlie pre-approved our dates. He said he didn't want me to turn into one of the obsessed teenagers that can only think of their boyfriends. Only if he knew, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him right? I was so delighted that I could be dancing around my room now if weren't such a klutz.

I reached for my desk to grab the notepad that was lying on top. I had spent the whole night, and part of the morning, writing down a list of all the things that I wanted to do for the rest of the summer. Starting with a picnic planned by me in our lovely meadow. Even though it was not summer yet, I thought that an early treat was exactly what I needed to keep my spirits up. I know that going picnicking with a vampire is not the smartest of things, specially if you are aware of the fact that theoretically you can be considered as the main dish, but the whole point is spending the day together and not have six other persons hearing to whatever we say.

The best thing of the plan was that he didn't have a single clue about because he was hunting with Emmet and Jasper near the border between the States and Canada. Carlisle was in Chicago attending a medical conference related to some new discovery in the field of cancer, and Esme being the dutiful wife she is decided to do with him.

Right now the one and only flaw I could foresee was an annoying little vampire pixie and her stupid visions. Actually it was not the visions I hated, it was the fact that it seemed she couldn't keep the things she regularly saw we do to herself. I could only hope that at least this time she could keep away from Edward long enough to in order to not make him suspect that something was going on. Exactly In that moment my cellphone started ringing cutting my train of thought. It was Alice. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

"Hi Alice"

"¡OhBellaI'''...!"

"Gosh, breath Alice. I'm human remember, no super hearing."

"Har har, very funny. But oh, Bella is wonderful. I can see it. That meadow is beautiful, no wonder Edward always wants to go there with you. You'll have such a lovely day together"

"Really?" I said with a smile playing on my face "I'll be able to do it all by myself? No, wait that's not the question I wanted to ask. Will I be able to resist his charm and not tell him once he is set on forcing the secret out of me?"

"Jeez Bella, yes I already told you so. Everything will be perfect and once he sees the mood you're in he'll try to humor you. And since the only missing piece of the puzzle is him right now I'm waiting for Edward to come home and tell him about this"

"No Alice no, I forbid you to tell him" - I said with a bit of panic and annoyance hinting in my voice. Noticing the tone I was using and knowing that I had no right to talk Alice that way I started again. "Please don't tell him anything about this little trip. I want this to be a surprise. Could you keep this thing out of your mind so he doesn't find out. Please?" - I begged, trying to have the same effect on her as I had on Edward but knowing that the chances of her doing what I said were minimal.

"You're not fun at all. Well I'll do it, but only because it's you and you know how much I love you"

"Thanks Alice, you know, you are my favorite best friend" I said smiling.

"That's because I'm your only best friend" she growled.

"And I love for that" I smirked, and with that our phone call was done.

After I finished talking to Alice I headed to the hallway closet to retrieve some blankets and pillows and then went to the kitchen to pack some food for the human, knowing that Edward would be angry with me if didn't bring anything to eat. I could already hear his words distinctly in my head. Once I arrived to the kitchen I found Charlie reading the local news and sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Hey Dad" I said acknowledging his presence.

"Hey kiddo what are you doing?". Oh no, he was trying to start a conversation I when I definitely was not in the mood to talk.

"Nothing, just gathering some thing for a picnic. I just want to surprise Edward."

"Ah, good luck with that" I sighed in relief knowing that this conversation was over.

Not wanting to appear rude I decided to stop for a little in the kitchen and make Charlie fried eggs with bacon so he could have a proper breakfast before going to work. Once I was done I

got the basket that was on top of the freezer and put some snacks and two or three bottle of juice in it. Making a mental list in my head I tried to check if I was taking all the necessary things and some other stuff I could need for the day. Not having thought of anything else I kissed Charlie goodbye and left the house. I got into my beloved truck and as I turned it on, the engine roared with life. Even if most people hated the sound, for me it sounded like a purring kitty. I was very comforting.

Half an hour later I reached the trail that headed to the Cullen manor and a few minutes later the house appeared in front of me. Initially I had planned to go to the meadow, leave the basket and fetch Edward but midway I decided it was better just to wait for him in front of his house and just drive together to the meadow. Besides I wanted to torture him a little bit with my granny driving abilities. God knows how funny it is to hear him curse the truck under his breath thinking that no one can hear him.

Being in the middle of my mental rant I didn't notice the three shadowy figures approaching the house until I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. A little shriek escaped my lips and then I instantly heard the booming laughter of Emmet.

I turned around and kissed Edward softly one, two three times before hearing Jasper and Emmet doing gagging sounds in the back.

"Hello love, missed me much?" said Edward with that crocked smile of his plastered on his face. Instead of answering I poked my tongue out which earned me some laughs.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" he asked and that reminded me of my plan.

"Actually I want you to come with. Sorry guys but this vampire won't join you in your coffins this morning" I said with a smile.

"Aggh, Bella! How many times do I have to tell you that I do not sleep in a coffin, and even if I did would never ever share it with Emmet."

"Shut up Eddie, besides why should I share a coffin with you if I can share it with that sexy bombshell I call my wife"

"Stop it you two". Even though they could be my grandparents sometimes I felt I was the older one and not them. "Now you two be good boys. Emmet go inside and you Edward come with me"

We got in the truck and surprisingly he didn't asked once where we were going. Note to myself: next time give Alice more credit when she says a thing. A little while after, I parked in front of the trail and we got out of the car.

"Can I know now where are you taking me my love" - said Edward eyeing the trail towards the meadow.

"I suppose that since you'll be the one keeping me from harm you should know." - I was smiling so much that for a moment I thought that my face muscles were going to block themselves and stay that way forever. "We are going picnicking!" I said pointing to the basket I had put in the back of the truck before leaving my house.

"Oh really?"- he said with an amused smile. "Then what are we waiting for?".

And with that he picked me up bridal style and so our fantastic day started.

EPOV

I couldn't wait to go home. I missed my Bella so much. Somehow, deep inside of me I know that she was planning something. I smirked at the thought. I was going to beat her at that. I started laughing like a maniac.

"Hey Eddie boy, what's with the maniac laugh?" Emmet asked.

"Nothing, I just have a feeling Bella is up to something and I'm still deicidng wheter I should humor her not."

"Giver the girl a rest". This time it was Jasper speaking. "The poor girl tries everything within her power to impress you. Let her have her fun."

"I guess you are right. Besides, if I'm lucky, Alice will let it slip before she has the chance to surprise me."

"Hey that's my wife you're talking about"

And so we kept running in silence. I couldn't get Bella out of my kind. The only thing that I needed right now was her in my arms and nothing else.

Tonight I was gong to held her in my arms as if my life depended on it. And maybe if I was lucky I would find out her little secret. If there's something to know. I will know it. Thinking about that I rushed to the house and got there in less that a minute.

It seemed that we arrived silently because she was already standing near the porch but was still somehow off in la-la land. I surprised her by hugging her from behind and was rewarded by a little shriek and three lovable kisses that not enough if you ask me.

"Hello love, missed me much?" I said smiling. Instead of answering she poked her tongue out which made me let out a small chuckle.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Actually I want you to come with. Sorry guys but this vampire won't join you in your coffins this morning" She said smiling silly.

"Aggh, Bella! How many times do I have to tell you that I do not sleep in a coffin, and even if I did would never ever share it with Emmet."

"Shut up Eddie, besides why should I share a coffin with you if I can share it with that sexy bombshell I call my wife"

"Stop it you two". She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She could easily giver her Esme a run for her money."Now you two be good boys. Emmet go inside and you Edward come with me"

We got into the truck and remembering my resolution from earlier I decided not to pester her with questions. This was surely related to her little secret. After a little while we arrived to trail that headed to meadow and eyed it suspiciously.

"Can I know now where are you taking me my love" - I asked trying not to let a small laugh

"I suppose that since you'll be the one keeping me from harm you should know." She was beaming by this point "We are going picnicking!" In that moment a basket a hadn't noticed before appeared in her hands.

"Oh really?" I said with an amused smile. "Then what are we waiting for?".

And with those words I picked her up bridal style and started to walk towards the meadow

ChPOV

I heard Bella starting the truck. Lord know how long she will be out. And everything just to please this guy Edmond. As if anyone was worthy of my baby girl. I was wary of him after the whole Phoenix accident. I knew that Bella was clumsy, but there was a difference between clumsy tripping all the time and clumsy I fell out of window. I was sure Bella is not the second type. I got lost in my thoughts trying to find way to keep my daughter from that boy that I was only slightly aware of the sound of the phone ringing in the background. After the fourth ring I was able to snap out of the thoughts and answer the phone.

"Swan Family" I said lazily. I heard a chuckle and I know instantly who it was.

"Hey Billy, how are things going?"

"Hahaha and yet I was thinking you weren't going to recognize me. Everything is fine down here. How about you. Have gone fishing lately?"

"Good, good," I said chuckling " Actually I was meaning to ask you if you wanted to go fishing tomorrow? The fish season is getting good right now.I can call Harry and let him know."

"Actually, there's so meeting I need to tell you."

"Go ahead"

"Well..mmm… it is not a very good idea to say it over the phone. Care to come here tomorrow to see your old friend Billy?"

"Sure, sure. Would you mind if I bring Bella and some beers? We can watch the Sea-hawks vs the Patriots game while she spends some time with Jacob. It would do her good to get out tomorrow."

"No, it would be better if she doesn't come along. Grown up issues are not for children to hear".

"OK see you tomorrow":

After that I hung up I realized that things surely sounded weird but I knew that Billy was being serious and it rally sounded important and when being that way he was not one to start messing around.

I guess that my plans to go fishing tomorrow just went down the toilet.


	2. Truths and Worries

Here is the second chapter :) I hope you enjoy it. I'm fully aware that the two weeks I promised ended on saturday but yesterday I had a very important exam and I had to study. It wouldn't have mattered I failed it anyway :(

Btw I'm still looking for a beta if anyone out there is up to it

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't believe what a lucky guy I was. Never in my hundred years could I have foreseen what a love-struck sap I was in reality. Being a vampire was always a curse, even though I was not as radical as Rosalie but I could understand where she was coming from. Right now I was seeing my immortality as a mean to an end. The end: try to find my happily ever after with my little woman.

The so far has been perfect. We were all lovey-dovey the whole morning, with me feeding her tiny pieces of fruit and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Even though we were the only ones here, the meadow has this kind of ethereal thing enveloping it that makes it seem wrong to even raise you voice in slightest.

I looked around the place trying to engraved every single detail in my memory. I knew that there would be many summer days to come and probably most of them would be spent just like this: chilling out somewhere near Forks, just enjoying each other company.

A little sigh brought me out of my reverie and made me look at the beautiful angel sleeping on my chest. Listening to her even breath and looking at the at the almost imperceptible movement of her eyeball under her eyelids made me want to try harder finding reasons to keep her like a human. I knew that transforming her would have some advantages but these kind of moments that are so dearly to me would be gone forever and that is something I'm not sure I'm willing to let happen. Calling me a coward or telling me that I'm a fool for trying to live the present and trying to keep it unchanged is only some of the descriptions my family, specially Emmet, has used on me in order to convince me that changing Bella would be the best thing to do after a while.

The whole James disaster is what pulled the trigger. Not that I didn't knew that the bomb would explode eventually, but I wasn't aware that it was going to be so soon.

I know myself to well, I am the kind of guy that once to get attached to someone is going to fight through and through just to keep that person away from harm. If you add love to that mix my reactions and worries will only be en times stronger that if it were someone I just care about. But if there is someone that knows me even better is Carlisle.

He didn't disappoint when he came to me days after to talk to me about my reactions. He told that even though my reactions were justified that time it was not possible for me to act the same way every time a threat came our way. Those words were glued to brain and I haven't been able to forget them since then.

I was lying on the bed a bought for Bella when a light knock snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Come in"

"Hey Edward, do you mind if I come in for a few seconds? There is something relatively important that I need to discuss with you."

"Here?"

"Well, if it makes you more comfortable we could go to my study but if you don't have a problem then yes, here"

"Then come in and make yourself comfortable"

He entered,closed the door and sat on the couch. Closing the door was only a formalism since we were in house full of people who could here everything in a ten mile radio. It was also a hint for the others not to eavesdrop or come in because it this was something supposed to be private.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, this has to do with the James.. let's call it fiasco"

"What with it?"

"Edward I know that you are a man of emotions, and after almost a hundred years of being near you I think I am in a position that allows me to the kind of judgement I am about to do. I'll go straight to the point and nothing you can say will change my opinion in this topic. Your behavior during the whole time was a little scary and.."

I tried to argue but exactly in that moment it seemed that my brain stopped functioning.

"Please Edward, don't interrupt me. Let me say everything I have to say and then you can act as you seem more convenient. As I was saying your behavior shocked me. I've never seen such display of emotions in such a little period of time in a vampire. If I had any doubt in your love for Bella I can assure you that it disappeared the moment I saw your face while you were dancing in the Ballet studio.

I am aware that every single one of your actions were justified while helping her but you have to take others into account. Rosalie was totally displeased in aiding her, for keeping it in agreeable terms. She helped this time but we cannot expect her to do so every time something happens. Jasper is in pain just by the mere presence of Bella. He is used to humans to a certain degree but shoving her under his nose is not helping his will and it will be a matter of time before an accident takes place.

And as much as it pains me to say this it has to be said to avoid misunderstandings that may happen in the future. Each of us has a significant other and you more than others understand what this means. We'll be able able to help you as much as we can but we have other priorities and at least I, and I am almost sure that the rest will agree with me, wouldn't doubt a second in my pick if I had to choose between Isabella and Esme.

Please take all this into consideration, because as much as I know that you are against turning Bella into one of us I consider it better to be done as a plan and not as the need of one moment. Believe when I said that if I could make you human I would. It would be the perfect solution to what troubles you. Yet, you have to see that you decided to live like a family and families to a certain point involve their members in some of the decisions that are made. If you ask me, I think this is one of those things that have to be family discussed since you cannot conciliate the desires of you heart. You decided to make Bella a part of your live and that carries with it some implicit things that you have to evaluate"

The rage inside of me was boiling and it was reaching its maximum point. How dares he implies that I haven't thought of this before, specially with Bella nagging me into letting her be a vampire. As if it were my choice to make. This was no ones choice. Starting by that the fact that we vampires shouldn't even exist!

"YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVE THAT I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE?"

"Edward.."

"YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVE THAT I WOULD BE SUCH A GREEDY BASTARD AND ALLOW HER TO WASTE HER LIFE AWAY?"

What I initially intended to be an adult conversation suddenly became a heated sparring of words between Carlisle and me.

"FUCK EDWARD, WOULD YOU PLEASE STICK YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR BUTT AND THINK WITH THAT BRAIN YOUR MOTHER GAVE YOU?"

This he didn't say out loud, it was only inside his head, but it made snap out my anger.

It was the choice of words that made me calm down. I have never seen Carlisle so upset before. Moreover, his choice of words was something I never thought possible since he was always so respectful and patient.

"I-I am sorry"

"I am sorry as well son, that was not the right way to treat you."

"I guess that I deserved it. I am full aware of all those thing you mentioned, believe me when I tell you that it torments me to know that the only way to keep herself is to kill her. I respect your views on this matter but you, more than anyone else, has to be aware how I feel about this. If just... if just there was another option.. another path to follow..."

He sighed. He looked me intently in the eyes and gave me his I-leave-you-alone-for-now look. Shaking his head he headed to the door but before exiting the room he turned on last time.

"I'll let you calm down Edward, but don't think it will be the last time you'll hear me talking to you about this. I'm fully conscious of Bella's choice and I won't hesitate to turn her if the time comes. I'd just rather let thing go at your pace but if the moment comes you are already warned of what I am going to do."

With those words our conversation was over.

That conversation took place two weeks ago, and even if I tried to think about the subject I always found a reason for postponing. Carlisle had left my to think on my own but I knew that my time was running out before he approached the topic again.

A small movement indicated that Bella was about to wake up. I was so used to the signs her body gave away when she was about to do something that I could easily foresee if she was hungry, sleepy or needed to go to the bathroom. Things she usually tried to not to do in order to spend more time with me. Silly girl.

It only made me love her more, if that was possible.

"Hey" she said in a sleepy voice "How long was I out?"

"Just a couple of hours."

"Aghh. you should have waken me up. This dat was supposed about us sharing it together and not about me sleeping while you di whatever thing you did."

"Actually, it gave me time to clear my thoughts."

"What were you thinking about."

"Nothing important, just remembering a conversation I had with Carlisle a while ago. It just reminded me that there are some thing I need to discuss with you..."

She move from side and sat in front of me, her legs crossed. Something in her demeanor told me that she was afraid I was going to tell her something she wouldn't like. She couldn't be further from the truth. Only if she knew that I was considering to give into her wishes.

"Stop bitting your lip, there is no need of that."

"A couple of days ago Carlisle and I spoke about your hmm... incident in Phoenix. I've been thinking and I think he is right about the things he said. And what he says is not against your wishes so I've considered, and only considered, there's nothing definitive about it, that maybe I could turn you into a vampire."

"Really? You are not kidding me, are you?"

The excitement in her eyes could only compare to one of little kid in a candy store. I still wasn't able to understand the appeal she found in vampires. Not that is a bad thing, but now that I had her I wished I could give her the whole normal experience about life.

"No love, I'm not joking, I'm being totally serious. However, if this happens I have a few conditions and I won't be changing my mind about them ever."

"Tell what I have to do to become a vampire?"

"First, you have to marry me, not discussions. Second, You have to go to college and have all the human experiences in there. And third and last, I will be turning you sometime after you graduate but before you turn 30."

"But Edward, I'll be too old then.. Can't you reconsider doing it sooner?"

"I told you Bella that I'm not going to change my mind. I'll make my best effort to habituate me to the idea of you being a vampire first and then I'll act. Please, let us meet in a middle point. Let's compromise on this."

I gave her my best pleading eyes trying to convince her to stop pouting and accept my decision.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop complaining. At least for the moment, just don't expect this conversation to end here."

Perfect. I get Carlisle off my back only to have Bella take his place.

"Let's go home Bella. It's getting dark and I don't want Charlie worrying about you. I'll promise that I'll return after he falls asleep."

Before she could protest I picked her up and ran towards the car. The whole way to her house she didn't utter a single word, but I had to be cautious. She could jump into topic before giving me any warning just to make agree to her terms while I was dumbfounded.

As I reached her house I started to hear Charlie's thoughts. I usually try to ignore them since they normally were the same: the game, hating me. fishing, hating me, his job, hating me. He didn't even tried to hide his dislike for me. However this time when I heard the words Billy, Jacob and Bella I decided it was worth listening. They wanted Bella away from me as much as I wanted Bella away from them.

"I wonder if Billy has some trouble? Is not like him to be so mysterious. And the strangest thing was that he didn't want Bella to tag along. He never minded her presence before. Actually, ha has been acting unusually weird towards Bella for a while. Maybe he also thinks that that Edward boy is not good enough for her and is trying to make her understand his own way. Yes, that must be it. If not, well then I'll just have to find out tomorrow what's going on with him".

It seemed weird that Billy Black was keeping a secret from Charlie, and from what I could guess, and I was almost certain I was right, it probably involved us the Cullens as main topic of conversation. I didn't like Charlie hanging around La Push. If not for him, it was for Bella . Even though they never said aloud, it was obvious that they cared for each other a lot. But what could I do? From what Bella told me they are like best buddies, and in the hypothetic case they weren't, I'm not so sure Charlie would like having me tell him what can he do or not do.

I really don't like the Blacks and there is no denying it. If I have to be honest, I don't like anything related to Quileutes. Maybe Black got some sense into him and realized that Bella and I are together and that our relationship was gong to last a while. And for a while I mean forever.

The next day

ChPOV

Ring, ring..!

"Good morning, Swan's residency"

"Hey Charlie is Jake"

"Hey Jake, how are you?. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, yes, every-thing's ok down here. I'm just calling to remind you that dad wants to speak to you today. He'll meet you here at the house."

"Do you guys want me to bring something?. I still have time to take Bella if you've changed tour mind."

"Is really not necessary, and from what I get is really important for dad to talk to you alone so i recommend you to drive by yourself."

"Ok, Billy not to worry and that I'm on my way"

"Ok. Bye"

After that he hung up. Billy surely was desperate if he was asking Jacob to remind to go there. What could be so important that he needed us to talk privately? this got weirder every second. While trying to discover what Billy needed from me I went out of the house and got into the cruiser. A few minutes later I was in the reservation.

When I arrived at La Push everything was quiet. It seemed as if nobody was at the reservation. I started to wonder what the big mystery was. By this time I was already starting to freak out. It couldn't be such a big deal right?

I parked the car in front of Billy's house and got out of the car. The curtains were closed. Instantly I thought about those movies where a man was surrounded by other men wearing cloaks and holding candles. How was that called? Initiation or something like that. I really hoped that Billy wouldn't ask me to join some kind of club. I didn't like meetings where people were supposed to talk a lot.

At this point I was standing in front of the door. I knocked softly, because I didn't want to interrupt the activities going on inside the house. Seconds passed and nothing happened. I tried twice more before trying to open door. The door wasn't locked. It moved slowly and screeched a little. To be honest it gave me the creeps. The hinges were in desperate need of some oil. I walked down the corridor before spotting Billy standing in the entrance of his living room and waving me to come in. He was loking at me with a hint of worry in his eyes. Inside the house were two other persons: Old Quil Ateara and a boy named Sam. Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

The first one I didn't mind. We were not the best of friends but we could speak to each other without problems. Besides that I had a great respect for him, since he was one of the persons around here that tried to keep the traditions going. On the other hand I didn't like the Sam boy at all. Every time I come here, he is bossing everybody around. It was as if he thought he was a very important guy. I disliked that kind of attitude in anybody, specially if there was no reason at all to act that way. I hoped that Bella and him haven't met yet. Or ever.

I sat on the couch waiting for them to speak. They had such a solemn look on their faces. I nodded to them acknowledging their presence. Billy was the first to speak.

"Charlie, do you know the reasons why we've called you?"

"Ehhh, Billy, you told me to come here without further explanations. Actually I thought you needed to talk to me privately. That's what Jacob told me earlier while I talked to him."

"Don't worry about their presence. They are here because I consider it absolutely necessary for them to be here. You really don't have a single clue about all this is and why I called you?"

"Ehh no?"

" Well then. In that case I'll go straight to the point. The motive is Bella, that is why we didn't want her to be here with us".

"Bella? What has she done? I thought she was always a good behaved kid. Has she been causing troubles down here?"".

In that moment Quil stepped into the conversation.

"This is not about Bella's behavior. Not directly, at least. The topic is more related to that boyfriend of hers".

"The Cullen kid? So you don't like him either? I am fully aware that that boy doesn't deserve y daughter, not a little bit but other than that I don't see anything wrong with him. I can only hope that Bella will outgrow her infatuation and find someone better. I really don't think it is necessary for us to discuss a feeble teenage romance".

"That's because you don't know the truth. We are here to enlighten you. Things are in reality more serious than what it seems to an external eye".

It was Billy this time.

"The truth? I don't think you know more about my daughter and her life than me".

Were they really implying that they knew Bella better than me? I knew that we weren't the most open people out there, but I was sure that if she had any problem she would tell me. If not, she would tell Renee and then it was only matter of time before receiving a call from here. One way or another I was bound to know a little bit of what was going on with her.

"Maybe you're right, but at least give us the chance to speak".

I stayed silent, waiting for them to go on.

"As you may know, us, the Quileute have our traditions and legends. One of them talks about us being related to wolves in the past and tat connection allows to metamorphose into one. It sound incredible and totally mythical but it's true. You surely think we have lost our heads but we're going to prove this to you now, just don't freak out"

"Please stand up and follow us Charlie."

Quil commanded. All of them rose up and I didn't have other option than to do the same. We headed to the backyard. This time, to my surprise, it was the boy who spoke.

"Stay away, I don't want to hurt you".

Once again he was being imperative. I hated this situation. Billy really needed to stop this nonsense about wolves and legends. It really made me feel like I was wasting my time.

Suddenly the boy started to convulse. His legs and arms started to grow, and fur was coming out of his skin. I was in utter shock. There, in front of me, was lying a wolf.

"What kind if sick joke is this Billy" I asked.

"This is not a joke Charlie. This is a reality. The same as the next thing we are going to tell you."

All of them kept silence and it was driving my crazy. I could think of was this was some kind of nightmare and I just needed to wake up from it.

But it wasn't happening.

"And?" I asked running out of patience.

"The Cullen boy is a vampire". Quil answered my question.

"A vampire? Did you just said a vampire?" I was yelling now "And let me guess, you're about to convince me that my daughter is Tinkerbell right? Are you out of you're fucking mind?"

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Laugh or be mad at them? This was for sure a twisted prank.

"Charlie, calm down" Said Quil with a soothing voice,

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. But I couldn't. I was to worked up for that to happen.

"Ok. Lets suppose I believe this madness, which I don't. How the hell I am going to beat a vampire, specially the one who is supposedly dating my daughter".

"You don't have to. We will handle that. Bella will be betrothed to Jake and…"

"WHAT? Wait a second" I was fuming now "Who ever told you that my Bella is going to marry Jacob?"

"Lets face it Charlie, that is the most sensate thing to do, they can't come here because of a treaty line"..

By this point I had no idea what he was talking about, but I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to get the fuck out of here

"I don't care. I'd rather fight all of them alone. If it makes you happier I'll make them breakup, but I don't want any of you near my baby again."

"But.."

"I . DON'T. CARE." All I wanted was to kill somebody right now. Even better if it was one of those three in front of me.

"Do as you wish Charlie but you are going to regret it".

I could hear the tone of threat in his voice. I ignored, I couldn't handle this insanity anymore.

"Good bye Billy".

"Good bye Charlie."

After that I went to my car. I longed to be home. More than that, I needed to face Bella and Edward and ask them if any of this madness was real.

One thing was for sure, this was the last time that me, Charlie Swan, was going to set foot on this damned place.

Review if you feel like it :)


	3. Confrontations

**Here is chapter 3... I really hope you like and if you can leave some reviews because that would make my day :) but if not is enough for me to kno that you are reading it. At least I can convince myself that you like it.. I know it sounds pathetic but who cares? writing makes me happy even though I am not the most skilled at it... Ask me about sciences and then we are talking business.**

**Well, rant ended ENJOY ! :D**

**

* * *

**

ChPOV.

I was now off the limits of La Push, but even if I was away from that place the news information were still inked like a tattoo on my mind. How on hell could Billy think that I was able to cope with such information. Was he crazy?

Moreover, how could he think that I could agree to that madness. He really was delusional if he thought for a second that I could turn my back on Bella and allow him to do whatever the heck he wanted with her. Specially if it involved marriage. I know from firsthand experience that young marriages never work out. Don't get me wrong, I 'm not as radical as my ex-wife when it comes to this topic, but if on me depended my daughter would not be walking down the aisle at least until she were 25.

Right now the only things that could calm me a little bit were a warm shower and one of Bella's homemade meals. If I was lucky she would be home by now at home, cuddling in the couch with the Cullen kid.

Edward Cullen. That's another issue I have to deal with. What if everything Billy said about the Cullens is truth? After all the things I saw this morning everything could happen. Vampires and werewolves? Next thing I'll know is that my mother will be coming out of her grave telling me she's a mummy. Then the monster party would be complete. Oh God, what a joy.

However I'll still have to face both of them. Maybe Bella didn't have a clue about what was going on, but I highly doubted it. That kid was too smart for her own good. And this foolish thing she did could cost us more than she ever thought.

BPOV

Yesterday was perfect! Well almost. It seemed that I did not cover enough and now I was no exactly in my best shape. But that didn't matter in the slightest. Yesterday morning all I could think of was about all the bad thing that could happen during our little outing I but everything turned out to be perfect. I knew that Edward was used to better things than that, but the fact that he'd rather spend the day with me in our meadow than everywhere else was very comforting. It really made me feel loved.

Today we decided to take it easy. See a few movies, have a make-out session, well actually it was me trying to convince him to kiss me senseless, and doing nothing at all but to rely in each other company. The fact that Charlie decided to go to La Push this morning only made things easier. Cuddling with your boyfriend on the couch while your father is resting on the armchair on the opposite side of the room is not the most comfortable way to spend you time. Specially when said father kept an eye on us like a hawk on its prey.

It was already late afternoon and since we had been doing nothing the whole day I was starting to doze off. Something buzzing in my pocket kept me from taking my so desired nap . I took my phone out and checked the ID. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice how are you" I asked thinking that she was calling about a huge sale she wanted me to go with her or some kind of plan she had foreseen in her mind but I haven't thought of yet.

"I don't have time to talk right now Bella, you better put Edward on the phone right now." She was speaking so fast that it was hard for me to understand what she said

"I love you too." I handed the phone to Edward, telling him that Alice wanted to talk to him and that she was in some kind of frantic state. I couldn't understand a word of what they were saying After a while Edward shut the phone and started to look at my in a funny way.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" I asked trying to pry an answer out of him.

"Charlie knows. Billy told him?" Ahh? That didn't have a lot of sense.

"What does he know?"

"About me. About who I am. About the werewolves and about some strange plans they had made. Billy told him everything, at least that's what Alice thinks."

"She thinks? Well, if she us not sure, then we have a chance that he might not know.?

"She is not sure of how much they told him. Her visions were a little bit fuzzy and she couldn't see things clearly. You see, Alice cannot see anything when there're werewolves around. Everything becomes blurry. But she is sure that Charlie knows because she saw him cursing in his car and wondering how he is going to face us. I think he is scared that you're spending so much time with a monster and that you are being stupid for being with me even though you know about us."

"Two things Edward. First you're not a monster. You're one of the most compassionate beings I ever met and second and I wouldn't change what we have for all the gold in the world. What you make me feel... there are no words to explain it, but I can assure you I never want this to end. Second what is that nonsense about werewolves?"

" As everything in this world, we vampires have a natural enemy, they are the werewolves. We are not the only mythical creatures out there. Years ago, the first time we stayed here at Forks we were hunting when we some wolves crossed our paths. The weird thing about this wolves was that I could read their minds as if they were humans. That was when we met with Ephraim Black, Jacob's grandfather or something like that. We made a treaty in order to stay here. We wouldn't go to their lands nor could we hunt humans in the area as long as they kept our secret. Now that I'm with you they think of us as a threat. They are aware of the fact that you are considering becoming a vampire and in their eyes that counts as us attacking a human, even though you are doing it willingly. The might want to separate us." He said in a sadly tone.

"No" I gasped "There's no way they're going to tear us apart. Our love is stronger than that."

"I hope you're right love."

"No Edward, I don't hope. I know I'm right. Even if I had to hide in a cave under the see and stay isolated from the rest of the world I'm not allowing them to keep me away from you."

"Bella please... You deserved better than this. We've known it all along. Maybe it is for the better that they are doing this."

"Don't you dare continue that speech Edward Cullen. I think that I am old enough to decide whether I'm taking the wrong or the right decision. And I hope you get this because I am only telling you this once. I don't care about what I deserve, I care about what I want. And I want you and only you."

Somehow my words triggered something inside of him because in a second he was by my side kissing me senseless just liked I wanted. But to soon for my liking he stopped trying to regain his self control. I grabbed his hand and mage a sign for him to follow me to the kitchen.

If Charlie was going to affront us with his recently discovered news at least it would make this easier on us if he had a full stomach instead of an empty one.

I started to boil the water and went to retrieve some pasta and tomato sauce from the freezer. Edward just sat there looking at me while I cooked. By now, I was sure he had figured out what was I doing. He got up and searched for the dishes and the glasses and put them on the desk. Our conversation continued while we prepared dinner.

"Edward what if we run away and you change me somewhere else?"

"That wouldn't work. Specially since Charlie disagreed to their plans. Werewolves can be very vindictive if the want to. And if we run away they will consider it a provocation and will hunt us till they find us?"

"There is nothing we can do?"

"I am afraid that right now there is nothing I can think of that could help us to avoid what's about to come."

And with those words we fell silent again. A silence so heavy that was driving me crazy. But I knew not to push the topic. It was not the right time. Minutes later dinner was ready and as if smelling the pasta, Charlie came entered the house in that very same second.

"Hey dad." "Good evening Sir." Edward and I said simultaneously. Under any other circumstances we talking at the same time would have made me giggle.

"Edward, Isabella" oh oh, he just called me Isabella and definitely wasn't a good sign "I need to talk to both of you."

"I know we need to talk dad, but after dinner. Please? We promise to answer each of your questions but after we eat."

"So I guess you know the topic we're going to talk about?"

"Yes" I said so lowly, it almost sounded like a whisper.

Dinner passed slowly, so slow that the tension was unbearable. Charlie kept sending glances to Edward's almost untouched plate. This time he managed to eat a little bit just for Charlie's sake and I appreciated the effort. When we were done Edward and I washed the dishes quickly before moving to the living room. Charlie sat on the armchair as we occupied the couch.

"Before you say nothing" he said in a relaxed tone "I just want you to hear what I am about to say and keep quiet until I'm done" We both nodded in agreement.

"As I'm sure you know by know, this morning Billy Black asked to go to the reservation because ha had something important to tell me. The news he gave were at same time shocking and disturbing. Then he showed how that boy named Sam phased into a wolf in front of my eyes. Then, he proceeded to tell me this story about the Cullen's being vampires and everything, and that you, Bella, kept seeing this boy despite the warnings they have given you. Is this truth?."

Before I could answer Edward decided to speak.

"Sir, as much as I hate to admit it, every word that was said to you is truth. We are vampires, yet we don't feed from human blood but from animals. Since humans feed themselves of animals as wells it makes us feel more.. lets say humanly. And I swear that I'd rather kill myself than to hurt your daughter. I love her so much sir. Every second that I spend away from her is unbearable painful. She's the world to me and I would do anything to make her happy, even if that includes being around just to make her smile."

Now it was my turn. Before Charlie continued he had to at least my version of things. At least he deserved that much.

"Dad, I know that is hard to comprehend the lack of self preservation that I have but I love Edward deeply. He is my world daddy. I cannot be away from him. I know he won't cause harm to any of us. He.."

"Stop it Bella, or things are just going to be harder for the three of us. I know that you love each other deeply, and I know that he won't hurt. Don't you think I see the adoration he holds in his eyes every time he looks your way." His voice was starting to raise now. "Damn it, I know all of this, but I cannot allow you to keep seeing each other and continuing with this madness."

"But daddy.."

"Let me finish Isabella. If you think that this has something to do with your boyfriend being a vampire you have it all wrong. This has to do with the fact that the crazy wolves are going to get in the middle of everything if things don't change. They were even trying to convince me that the safest option was for you to marry Jacob."

He was red like a tomato by now. I've never seen him like this. He was not one to be open with his emotions and if he was putting himself on the line. Ih he was doing this was because he was really scared about the Blacks taking me away form him.

"You are the only one I have left Bella in this life, you have to understand that. I can't allow them to take you away from me. I know that I don't tell you this often, but in y eyes you'll always be my baby girl and I love you more than anything. Please, I know it hurts but if you're destined to be with him, at the end you'll find a way to return to the safety of his embrace again."

After that he calm down a bit. "I'll give you time to say your goodbyes." Then he left the room. I turned to see Edward in the face. He looked as he was going to cry. The only thing that stopped him from doing that was his inability as vampire to do that.

"Edward, honey, everything is going to be alright. We'll find a way out of this without hurting nobody or braking nobody's heart in the process." I said trying to sooth him.

"No Bella, things are screwed up and there's nothing we can do about it." Seeing him like this only brought pain to me.

"I promise you Edward that we are going to reunited again because we are meant to be together. Forever. We are soul mates and nothing can change that. You know as much as I do."

He didn't say a word. He just stood up and walked to the door in order to leave.

"Edward, please don't leave. I love you. We can sort this out. Maybe if we call Alice or Carlisle they'll find a solution or at least think a way for us to be together and have Charlie near so everybody can be happy. I'm sure there must be a way for us to get the happy ending we deserve" I said trying to convince him about staying with me.

"I love you too" He said without turning around. But I didn't need to see his face to see the pain and the heartbreak etched on his face. I understood too perfectly because I was feeling the same way. Only I was not as ready to give up on us as he was. In one last attempt to convince him I ran towards him begging my feet not to trip right now.

"At least can I have a last wish?" He froze.

"And what might that be?" He asked afraid of what my last wish would be. I knew that he was going to comply either way, specially if he saw me in the face. I could only hope for my las plan not to backfire on me.

"One last kiss from you"

In that moment he turned around and placed his cold lips against mine. With that, I stayed in his embrace savoring the moment of our last kiss.

I pressed my lips firmly against his. I didn't want this moment to end. Why had to be the world so mean? Why weren't we allowed to be with whoever we pleased? Is my life for God's sake. I decide what to do with it.

I felt his arms around my waist, pressing me to his stone hard body. He was kissing me with reckless abandon. I could feel his tongue asking for entrance and I allowed it. He was making love to my mouth. Since he couldn't love with his body he was trying to convey in that last kiss all the emotions that were bottled up inside of him. He was trying to convey how his soul was ripping to pieces and how his heart was breaking beyond repair. He was scared to loose me, the same way I was scared to never see him again. But how could I not comprehend his emotions if they were a mirror of mine. We are to pieces of a whole. He was the ying to my yang, the ice to my fire, the light to my darkness. He was that piece so completely different to me but that made everything have sense.

We remained like that for what seemed hours but then he suddenly stopped. If he could cry, I know he would be crying right now. Since he couldn't do it, I did it for him.

"Bella, my love, please. Don't make this any harder than what already is."

"I don't care Edward. What's the point of living if I have to stay away. Don't you love me enough to fight for this."

I knew we were both in danger. Still, in that instant, I felt well. Whole. I couldn't care less if the fate of the world depended on us. I needed him. There, caged in his embrace, breathing slowly and with my eyes closed, I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin. This, this was perfection.

"You know I do love you. More than anything in this life. You are the only one that has made my eternity bearable. A world without you would be no world."

"Then why no Edward. What stop you from staying with me? Why do you seemed so eager to leave?" I saw his jaw clench.

"Don't. Say. That. Never. Again. Do you hear me?" He was starting to get angry. If I wanted him to stay I would have to push him a little further.

"Why not? You're just acting as if you don't care" With that I turned around.

EPOV

When I heard she say those words I lost it I. But what really made my loose my temper was she turning around. I grabbed her arm and yelled at her. Something I've never done before.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU ISABELLA." Then I realized that yelling wasn't going to bring anything good, so I started to plead. "My love, don't you know what they are capable of. I don't want them to hurt you. If the best way to keep you safe is staying away from you, then I will oblige. You know that I love you. Never doubt that. You are my life now"

She hugged me like there was no forever. "But I'd rather be in peril any given moment and be able to stay by your side, than being safe alone. Stay with me. We'll find away to get out of this. We'll run away and hide in some place where they cannot find us. And now that Charlie knows everything we can take him with us to keep him safe. Please?"

Why the word please? Of all the words she knows, she had to say the one that would make me oblige to all of her wills. And yet she always accused me of dazzling her. But her rant didn't stop.

"Don't be afraid," she murmured. "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of her words. And she knew it. She knew that all of my defenses were crumbling and that I was going to follow her every command.

I was standing there, my arms wrapped around her petit frame, holding her against me. The moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. I felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

I couldn't let this go. I had found my home, my sanctuary. She belonged here where she was and I was afraid to let her go. She was so sure about this buy my inner demons were eating me on the inside.

But I didn't care. I had found my chance at happiness and I was not going to let it slip away. Cowardice be damned. I f she wanted my by her side, if she was willing to turn her back on the world just to be with me I was going to do the same. If I was granted such an angel to guide me on those moments where darkness covered everything around me, was because someone needed me to reach the light. I was not going

her.

Just when I was about to answer her, to tell her about this illumination I just had, Charlie came out of the kitchen. While being lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice that he was hearing every single word of our conversation.

The determination of his daughter had struck a cord inside of him just like it happened to me. Her words were able to change his mind and spare his most precious treasure the heartbreak he one felt.

"You really love my baby girl." He wasn't asking, he knew it was truth.

"Yes, I really do. She makes my day. With her I feel like I'm the happiest guy on earth. The king of the universe. Like nothing bad can happen when I hold her in my arms. There are no words to explain how she makes me feel. The only thing that I can say, and that words are enough to express, is that I would rather die than live a life without her by my side" I said softly.

"Well my boy, that makes two of us."

Did that mean what I thought it meant? Was he really giving us a chance?

"Follow me to the kitchen kids, we have plans to make."

I couldn't believe he was going to act against the pack and to betray the man that for years he considered his best friends. There was no way to express this man how grateful I was. But just when we were about to enter the kitchen, we heard someone knocking frantically the door.

* * *

**Ohhh who can be the mysterious door knocker :O... Well i hope to have left a good final, maybe it's a good cliffhanger. I hope you let me know.. so REVIEW PLEASE :D be kind to this little story teller **


	4. When Things Don't Go The Desired Way

**Hey! here's the new chapter. I know that I promised that this updates wouldn't be so far in between but college has been driving me crazy and sometimes it's hard to do everything at the same time. How ever I got started with the next chapter yesterday so there shouldn't be any delay in posting it. This time you'll read a 3rd POV. From now on there will only be BPOV, EPOV or NPOV (narrator). This last one will be done only when absolutely necessary. Btw if someone out there it's interested in being my beta, please tell me because I need one**

**Another thing: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!. I'm aware that I've forgotten to put this in the other chapters, but the same applies for them.**

**Now with the you enjoy it!**

* * *

Narrator

Billy was out of his mind, ready to snap at anyone who dared to talk. He couldn't believe Charlie. He was turning his back on him, his best friend. And the worst part was that in his mind rejecting his side meant that he was accepting those leeches. For him this was either black or white, there was no middle point to stand on. And it was perfectly clear to him that Charlie had decided white.

But that wasn't a problem anymore. If his supposedly best friend was not man enough to act, then he would be the one taking the decisions. He had no other choice but to do whatever he deemed was the right thing to do. He didn't care if both of them disliked them or not. Starting right now he was going to think of Charlie as a dead man, and he was going to take the responsibility of his daughter as if she were his own. She had no other choice but to follow his orders, specially if he used force to threaten her.

Hearing Quil's voice was what brought Billy Black from his mental planning

"What?" He asked. He was ashamed to admit that he was not hearing a word of what the others were saying, specially since they had extremely important roles in the plan that his mind was forming.

"It seems that your plan backfired" he said "What are you going to do now? We never considered the possibility of Charlie not agreeing with us."

"That's easy to answer" He said knowing that in the end the outcome would be the same.

"Different paths, same result. We just need to make some adjustments before setting everything into motion."

Then turning his head around he called. "Sam, go bring Jake so I can tell you what we're doing"

Sam wen to out of the house looking for him. Even if Jacob was not part of the pack yet, he was still able to distinguish his scent amidst the rest of the ones belonging to the rest of the inhabitants of La Push. It guided him near the beach, where it was possible for Jacob to be.

Jacob was at the beach with Quil and Embry when he heard someone calling his name. He twisted himself a little bit to see who was calling out for him, but he only spotted the figure of a man. Minutes after he was able to see that it was Sam the one searching for him.

"Jacob" he said sternly. He was using a tone that Jacob didn't like a bit. Not even his father had talk to him with tone for a very long time. He was not used to be commanded. "Your father asked for your presence right now. You have to head home as soon as possible".

Knowing that Billy had been worrying over something for a while now he decided that bidding goodbye to both his friends and returning home was the best thing he could do. It must have been important if his father had to send Sam out just to bring him back. He was so lost in to his thoughts, trying to decipher the secret of the year that he didn't notice the fact that Sam was trailing behind him the whole time.

Jacob entered the house and saw his dad and Quil's grandfather sitting on the couch. The atmosphere was tense and grave. He wanted so badly to crack a joke and lighten the humor, but that thought did not lasted long. He was sure that if he attempted to do it, one of the adults, he wasn't sure who, would box his eras just as they did when he was little. His dad was one step from exploding.

"Jake, son" He said looking straight into my eyes, letting know that he was not to be contradicted by anyone, much less be interrupted. " Take a seat, we need to talk about something important." Jacob was stunned, his father was never this serious. He usually was the one to say jokes and laugh like a maniac, just like him. This new side of Billy Black scared him out of his wits. Billy continued to talk as if nothing abnormal and out of the ordinary was going on

"First of all I need to know something. On this matter you cannot lie to me. Do you like Isabella Swan as a friend or as something more."

Jacob blushed ten shades of red after hearing the question. He didn't know what to answer. Sure, Isabella was beautiful and he thought of her clumsiness as an adorable trait. But still, he never considered her as something more. She was older than him and the few moments they have spent together were not flirting moments or were always surrounded by other people. Besides, she never looked too comfortable while being with him. He always thought she felt his company as an obligation due to the friendship between their fathers.

But what shocked him the most was not the fact that he indeed could see Bella as his girlfriend but that his father called him on it. He didn't know how he found about this. He thought he was doing a good job at hiding it since he barely brought the topic to conversation.

"Well, y-y-yes" I stuttered "Why?"

"You'll know in due time. Let's start with the beginning. But first of all you have to pay attention to every word it's said, since it's a matter of the utmost importance. " This time it was Mr. Ateara the one speaking

"This morning we called Charlie and asked him to come over here. You already know this seeing that it was you who made the call. Once he arrived we told him everything about the vampires and wolves. We even told him about a plan we had , which was supposed to separate his daughter from those bloodsuckers. Yet we never spoke about our truly intentions. Maybe that was our mistake, or maybe it could have also been a blessing in disguise because he only knows part of the truth."

"Charlie wouldn't agree with us on this matter and took Isabella's side. The only thing he said before leaving was that he would forbid the romance between his daughter and that leech if we promised to leave him and his daughter alone."

At this point I cut in, there was no way I could keep my opinions to myself. "Well, that's comprehensible. You are his best friend dad, but Bella is his child. It is obvious that he was going to take her side. You would have done the same for me had things been the other way around."

"Shut up Jacob, you're not here to being logical, just to follow orders and to hear what I have to say"-Jacob's mouth was hanging open. He was speechless, so there would be no necessity for his father to tell him to shut it again. He had never seen his dad act like this before. He normally was such a calmed person. Today he a completely different person from the Billy Black that he had grown to love.

"Ok dad" This time he sat down, sensing that this conversation was going to take a while.

"Now that he has turned his back on us, is time for us to act. We are going to tear those two fools apart. We have a plan, and we need you to help. If you have any questions you just have to raise your hand and I'll let you ask. Understood?" Before he could go on I raised my hand-

"Yes, Jake?"

"Well, from what I got you did promise to leave them alone if Bella and the leech broke up. But why would you make a plan to intervene when Charlie won't allow them to be together. He does what he promised and we do the same, right?"

"It is truth that what you said may happen, but the chances are slight. Knowing the bloodsucker, he won't be able to stay away from here that long. And something that most of the people doesn't know is that Charlie hasn't gotten over the fact that his wife left him. Knowing him he'll crumble the moment he sees that his little girl is feeling the same way he felt when Renee left. I am sure that he won't be able to keep his promise for too long.. So once he breaks it, we need to be ready." I just nodded.

"The moment those two realize that they cannot be without their significant other they will go to find the other and try to get away so we cannot harm what they have. They will try to get their fairy tale happily ever after. Sadly, that doesn't happen in real life because there is always the bad guy meddling Just before that happens we are going to kidnap her and send her away to the Forbidden Temple and…"

"THE FORBIDDEN TEMPLE? ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE FUCKING MIND?" I yelled. So loud that I ended panting.

"Jacob, son, calm down. I know that only the selected ones are allowed to enter the temple, but there is a another way for humans to go inside. And I know Bella enough to see how special she is and to know that she has all that is needed to go in there and getting out all right."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I won't do any of this if you hurt her. I don't want a scratch on her." I was looking to his eyes, and all the worries I've had so far vanished. He was convinced about his father's words. He knew enough about the topic and if he said that Bella would be alright then he believed it.

Billy continued as if nothing had happened. Jacob's interruption was forgotten in his mind and he was aware that if mentioning the temple brought that reaction, then he really cared about the girl. And if he cared it would be easier to convince him that what they were doing was the right thing.

"Then the wedding will start and..?"

"What the fuck?"

"Oh! Yes, I totally forgot. From now on you are betrothed to Bella even if she doesn't know it or likes it".

"But dad, Bella won't like it and you are fully aware of that. And you know that I won't force anything her into doing anything, specially if she doesn't want to. The odds of this wedding taking place are minimal, and I don't want her to hate me once we are married just because she was forced to accept me as her husband"

"I know son, but there are other ways to mark her as your own. Ways that don't involve physical or mental pain to any of you."

"Bella as my wife…" Jacob muttered, his lips so tight that it would have been impossible for others to see he was moving them "I like the sound of it" No one seemed to notice his words so the council, leaded by Billy Black this morning, kept on speaking.

"While this is happening, the Cullens will surely try to save Bella. An then the pack will attack them. Afterwards they'll be so depressed with the loss, that they'll go away to never come back. Forks will have so many sad memories and they won't be able to cope with the emotions, specially the leech that can feel others feelings. We won't hear from them as long as we live after that."

"I'm in dad. Just promise me something" Jacob was going to beg if necessary. Even if he agreed with this madness, he was going to try and spare Bella's heart from suffering as much as he could. He didn't want a broken wife.

"What?"

"Just try not to hurt them a lot. I don't want Bella to do something stupid after she finds out what happened to them Try to be the less mean possible."

"I'll try son. I cannot promise you anything, but I'll try. But whatever I do will be for your sake and not theirs"

The conversation was over and Jacob knew. They were not going to discuss the topic any further so there was no need to remain in the house. However ,before exiting his home he noticed the strange way his father was looking at him. His eyes showed that he was keeping something from him, and it was something big.

His legs took him back to the beach so he decided to stay there and think for a while. Back at home his emotions ruled him. His selfish side took over the moment he heard them referring to Bella as his bride. But now that he had calmed down he know that thing were not going to be that easy.

He started weighing the pros and the cons of following his father plans. Some parts of it he liked but others made him feel as if they were pushing things to go their way. It didn't seemed natural and in his mind that was a synonymous of complications. He also thought about the strange last look his father gave him. He arrived to same conclusion once again: Billy was keeping something from him and was doing plan that didn't concern him. But if he was allowed to do that, then Jacob could also take some matters into his hands and do some things on his own. He didn't found any harm in doing that.

After two long hours of debating with himself he had constructed the outline of a plan. His first decision was to approach and sweet talk Bella into leaving her boyfriend giving her during their conversation some hints of what may happen if she didn't listen to his words. The chances of her following advice were minimal, but at least he had to try.

He stood up and headed to the Swan residency. On the way he tried to convince himself that the outcome of his visit would be the best.

"If I'm lucky, maybe I can convince Bella of leaving the leech in a good way." That's what he kept saying to himself. But with every word in his mind he made himself believe in a passionate love between himself and his beloved and that the vampire was forcing her to be with him. He even thought about Edward threatening Bella of sucking Charlie's blood if she didn't do what he wanted. But somewhere deep inside him he still knew that she didn't like him that way, so Jacob was going to do his best to try and not impose his will on her.

Half along the way he found himself surrounded by wolfs. He wanted to do this on his own but apparently the pack didn't believe that it was going to be possible so they decided to come along without consulting him first. _Just in case_ as Sam look said. I t was not necessary for him to phase in order to understand the main idea of his thoughts. Sam was an open book when he wanted to be. On Embry's shoulders lied a messenger bag. It was an odd sight to behold and Jacob couldn't find a purpose for it. He approached his friend and picked the bag. He needed to know what was inside before continuing with his plans. He opened it and found the most varied assortment of medical supplies he had ever seen. In a little corner a note was folded, and since he was the only one as a human he supposed it must have been for him. He read the note in which was stated the contents of the bag and for what could be used everything. The little note ended saying "to use if things get very ugly and we cannot go and help you. It's better to have your back covered even as a prevention."._ "_Yeah" thought Jake rolling his eyes and getting a bit angry, "like I am going to believe that." Did Sam think that he was stupid enough to believe that they were here just to see. Pffff, sure. If they don't intervene, then Forks is made out of paper. He could just hope and pray for them not to ruin everything.

Once they were near enough the started run in full sprint and surrounded the house. Their were already in defensive mode.. I was the only one as human.

Jacob was the last one to arrive. He approached the house and made his way to the door. He had no idea of the things he could encounter inside but he prayed for things to go his way. He really wanted Bella to be the one opening the door and invite him in. Moreover, he begged to any God out there for her oblivion when it came to the talk between both their fathers this very morning. Yet he highly doubt it. The probabilities of her being out of the loop were slim. He noticed that Charlie's and the leech's car were parked in the doorway. Maybe Charlie got some sense into her little pretty stubborn head and is convincing them right now to part ways. A man could hope. He knocked the door and waited for a second while trying to compose himself. However no one responded. Jacob took this as a bad signal. By this point he was sure he was going to face the wrath of Bella Swan. She was so blaming him for this. He was going to b guilty by association

Then everything started to play in a slow motion. Nothing was going as expected. Jacob couldn't understand what on earth had gone wrong. It was something very small that could tip the balance to one side or the other. And that little push that balance needed has been giving. Just not to the side he wanted to.

He could hear the voices of people inside. It was not possible for him to listen to muffled words of Bella and the leech, but for him Charlie's words were as clear as water. _Follow me to the kitchen kids, we have plans to make. _Everything was going stench only a vampire could have enveloped the house. That meant that if he could feel all this without phasing, the others were thousand times more aware of what was going on.

The bloodsucker was inside with them and Charlie was going to side with him. Billy was right, Charlie would cave at Bella's will. For a moment everything went quit inside. Not even five seconds after, one of the guys, Jake failed to see who it was, launched himself at the door and broke it sending Bella to the floor. She was beside the door as if she was going to open it the moment Leah tore it open. It was only after she landed on the floor that e noticed it was her. Rage consumed him. This was not supposed to happen. Nothing was supposed to happen to her, and yet the idiot of a woman did it. He was going to murder her, even if that was the last thing he did. Thanks to her troublemaker ways she had messed everything up. . Now the pack would have to fight. And he was right. Not one second after, most of the pack was inside of the house following Sam's orders.

The last thing he saw before phasing was the leech helping Bella stand up from the floor while telling her something he couldn't catch. Next thing he remember was a scream of pain that tore his heart apart.

**REVIEW! :D you know you want to so why keep your opinion to yourself?**


	5. Myths and Legends

**Here is the new chapter and I hope you like it :). Still in need of a beta if someone out there is interested. Don't forget to tell me if you like it?**

**Enjoy**

**PDS: I don't own Twilight, though I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

As we headed our way into the kitchen my phone buzzed. It was a message from was seconds before someone knocked he door. It said 'Everything went blank'. That was bad news. I started to pay attention to my surroundings and that's when I heard all the 'voices' outside the house. And their intentions. My eyes widened. I, no, we were in deep shit. I was such a fool.

Bella had an annoyed expression on her face and went to open the door. I tried to stop her but even with my super speed it was to late. She was to close to the door for me to do anything about it.

How could I've been so reckless. Now when I needed to use my gift the most, my mind decides to try and keep everybody's "voices" out. Had I paid attention, and things would gone in another way. Smoothly even. Now everything have been turned around. A totally 180 degrees turn. I was outnumbered, so I knew there was no sense in fighting this battle. If I surrendered, there would be a little possibility that Bella wouldn't suffer.

That was the only card I had left and I was going to play it if it meant keeping Isabella from those nutcase.. Either way I was going to stay and do my best. Maybe they could spare Charlie, since they were not after him. However, he went against their wishes so the probabilities of them not attacking Charlie were still there

I tried to move myself to position between her and the door but before I could do the doors bursted open sending Bella to the floor, giving me enough time just to catch her before she could go unconscious.

In less that a second the mutt and his friend were inside the house causing a big mess. I could her the leaders of those animals give orders through his mind, which gave a little advantage since I knew what they were planing while they hadn't a clue about what I wanted to do.

I whispered in Bella's ear just loud enough for her to hear "Go run away, don't wait for me. Find a place to hide and stay there, When things are calmed down go the fastest you can to the house. We'll waiting you there. I'll try to keep them busy as long as I can. Please my love, don't stop at anything. Right now your safety is the most important thing"

I stood in front of Bella try to cover her with my body to give her a chance to escape. The chances of her being able to flee were slim, but this was better than making her stay in the house. The second option would be like giving her away on a silver platter. I signaled her to start running, and Charlie, who was looking our way, got the hint and readied himself to do the same. He loved her as much as I did and he was willing whatever it took to keep her safe.

Even if it depended on his life.

I focused my attention on the boy named Sam,who seemed to be the one commanding the others. His mind was sending order after order and I thought that if maybe he could be distracted the rest would be at lost for at least a couple of seconds. That would be enough for my family to arrive and help me control this madness. The wolf-boss tried to jump in front of me, the same as the rest of the pack, and just before he landed I felt Bella moving behind me, starting to run. I could hear Charlie doing the same.

All of them were on me, trying to annihilate. I could her the distinct sound of vampire flesh being tore apart. It was the same sound I had to hear when I destroyed James and separated him into tiny little pieces. But I would gladly die to keep my Bella safe. She deserved life more than anyone else I've ever met before. I was just a soulless bastard trying to find redemption for his miserable life.

It was hard to keep them at bay, since I was fighting all of them at the same time. I knew couldn't last longer so I just could only pray for those few seconds to be enough for Bella to get out of the house and find a safe place to hide herself. My only concern was the mutt who always kept drooling after my Bella. He was nowhere to be seen and that worried me.

However my prayer were not hear. I suddenly heard Bella screaming in pain, but even if I had to go there and help her it was impossible for me to stand up and run to her side. She was suffering. Her pain was mine and vice versa. With my best effort I pushed all the wolves away and stood up as fast as possible. It was not easy since my left leg was missing and I needed to jump to keep my balance and reach her side. I knew I was useless like this nut I had to try. As I got out of the house all the wolves started to disappear. I was now in the backyard and there wasn't any trace of Bella. The stench was everywhere so I couldn't get hold of her smell. I tried to follow her heartbeat but I didn't hear anything. It was as if she was…. No. It cannot be. My Bella couldn't be dead or?

I went into the house again, hoping that those morons would be brainless enough to hide her in there, They couldn't be far away from here. I could go after them, but that would only risk Bella's life. That's it if she was still alive. No Edward, think positive. She is all right. They wouldn't dare to hurt her. That would go against their own believes. I returned to where my leg was lying in order to put myself together again. I needed my whole strength to defeat them since it was obvious now that I was alone in my quest

My family had had enough time to reach this place and help. They should have been already on their way the moment Alice lost her senses. But here I was. Alone. There was no sign of them around. Even now, that this whole battle was over and I could focus myself on my surroundings I couldn't hear anything that could give away their presence.

The had failed me. They were not longer my family. I couldn't count on them anymore and if ever got Bella back there would be no doubt about us being Bella and Edward Masen. I couldn't keep the name of those who betrayed me so deeply.

I kept trying to put those negative thoughts about me not finding Bella out of my mind but they kept coming in anyway. I began to hyperventilate. I failed to her, to us. And now I lost the thing I cared the most. I fell to the floor and started sobbing knowing that no tears would come out of my dead eyes. Suddenly I felt something moist on my face. Tears were falling freely (**A/N: I know vampires in Twilight don't cry so I decided I would stick to the part of Interview with the vampire when Brad Pitt says vampires cry only once or twice in their whole lives)**, something I didn't know was possible. The red large drops were covering my whole face. This was the last proof I needed to say to say that Bella was the only one who could make a human out of me. I was nothing but a monster now.

The rain was falling now, but I didn't care. My clothes were soaked and every second that passed was making my misery worst. I could have stayed there hours, not caring for anything but my grief when a glimpse of red caught my eye. Something made me stand to check what it was. Maybe curiosity. I felt that at least I owed Bella this. To take care of her house. And that red thing was not supposed to be near it.

As I approached the red thing I felt my ayes darken and my nose caught the smell of that metallic liquid I knew so well.

It was blood.

But when I turned the corner there was nothing that would have been able to prepare me for what I was seeing. On the grass was a pool of blood that the rain was washing away. And in the middle of it lied Charlie.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Of all the people that could get hurt, Charlie was the last one the deserve this. Except for Bella. I knew that I should have been searching for her, but as much as I hated to admit it, the mongrel cared about Bella and I knew that he wouldn't harm her in any way. At least I hoped so.

Right now I was the only that could save Charlie from dying. I scooped him in my arms and ran as fast as my legs allowed to reach my house.

Few minutes later I arrived and Carlisle was already waiting at the door . I guessed that Alice saw me coming.

"Put him on the couch Edward" he commanded. I did as told. Even if their face was the last thing I wanted to see, he was the only one that could prevent his death. But seeing him there made the wounds inside of me even bigger. They had not even left the house. They decided to stay when I was in danger, when Bella was in danger. This was not something I could easily forgive. In fact, I thought that it was never going to happen.

Carlisle started examining him and all of his thought were around of how bad Charlie was. _Oh my. Oh my if the bleeding doesn't stop soon he'll die. He has lost a lot of blood. Edward bring me some bandages, bucket full of hoot water, a towel and my bag. It's on my desk. Hurry there is no time to waste._

I rushed out of the room. I knew that every second was crucial to Charlie and that one simply mistake could lead to his dead. Charlie was my only ally now and if he died I would have failed Bella once again. Besides, he was the only one that could understand my grief.

Five minutes later I was again in the living room with all the things that Carlisle requested. In between this madness I managed to notice that the rest of the others were not at home. They surely left to the woods to avoid temptation and to help Jasper. Weak things that they were. They couldn't keep it together when it was crucial. Selfish creatures that they were.

_ Edward I need you to help if we want to get this finished soon. Do as I say. _

I followed orders and half an hour later we were done. Charlie was still unconscious but at least her breathing was steady. He was not off the hook tough. Things could change at any moment.

"Edward, I need you to tell me what happened at Bella's and how much does Charlie knows? It is vital for me to know in order to start planning a way to help Bella."

Hearing those words made me see red. Now he wanted to help. But I didn't want his help. I didn't need his help. No ones for the matter. Hearing ideas is not what I wanted, I could think for myself.

My sarcastic tone leaked through my words. "So now you care ha. How funny. Minutes ago when I really needed you were being cowards instead of rushing to aid me so don't tell me you want to help."

"Edward, just sit down.."

That made me snap and yell at him. "And what if I don't want to follow your fucking orders eh? What if I don't what to hear your explanations since your actions have said enough?"

By this moment the whole family was back in the living room, hearing me yell at Carlisle. They were shocked at my vocabulary, and it made Esme jump into mother mode.

"Edward Cullen, stop talking to your father in that tone" She chastised.

"So now I'm a Cullen right. But guess what, I decided that I no longer what to need one." This came as a shock to everybody. Specially to Esme and Alice that could cry if given the chance. But they would never feel pain so great as to make them do it. Only I knew the grief needed to make that happen. "From now on I'll be Edward Masen since those that have called themselves my family for the longest of time had clearly showed that they do not give a fuck about me. You were happily hiding from danger while I needed you the most so don't bother to try and ask for forgiveness because I don't care. Not a single bit."

Before the had time to react to my words and answer something I turned around and went to my room. I knew it was hypocritical to go there after all I said but that place was my sanctuary. There no one would dare to bother me and I could think uninterrupted.

It had been hours since Bella disappeared. I was going mad, there wasn't another way to put it. The only difference was that Charlie was now stable, and all of the Cullens were waiting for him to regain consciousness. Maybe he can can help us to solve this mess, after all he knows Billy better than any of us.

I was alone in my room now, even tough I knew the others were worrying for me downstairs. But I didn't care. The damage was already done and there was no way to undo it. I had to find a way to save Bella from the mongrel's hands and I needed to do it fast. There just had to be a way.

Then it hit me. I cold try to find some answers the same way Bella did. It could sound silly but I knew from experience that most of the myths and legends have some real background. That Forbidden Temple the kept thinking about must be something that does actually exist and some story must have that name in it even I hadn't heard it before. I just had to search in the right place to come across the information needed. And the best and fastest way to gather the information I needed was the internet. After that I would connect the dots and BOOM I would be able to find were Bella was.

Yes that is what I'm going to do.

I opened the drawer of my night table and took out some of the paper and pens that Bella usually had there to write down ideas that she had while being at my house. But right now that was not the way to focus on Bella. I need to make a plan and put it into action. Write down all could find about other mythical creatures and more about the temple. Yes that's it I'm... _STOP IT MASEN. You don't need all of that stuff to form a plan. You're a vampire remember. You never forget things._

My brain was reminding me to be rational and not to loose time on things that were not crucial to my search.

I opened my computer and and wrote down forbidden temple in goggle. The first pages had not useful information but then I hit on place where they talked a little about legends and origins of the world.

_Legends and stories related to the origins of the world vary from place. While some of them seem more realistic than others, it is a very peculiar coincidence the fact that most of them start with some kind of God that created the world out of nothing. Some of them are very well known like that of the catholics..." _I read that part quickly since it gave nothing of interest but at the very bottom I stopped when they started talking about what I needed to know_ ""... Another of the less know stories is that of the island _**_νησί Κυρ _**_or_ **_ni̱sí Kyr_** _populated by the_ **_πιστός _**_or _**_pistós _**_that means believer in english This little island that used to be south of Greece supposedly disappeared in the 10 b.C due to inundations caused by tsunamis in the region. From what documents gather this island had different traditions and beliefs despite the proximity to the Greek Islands. One of the main differences was one concerning religion. While greeks used to believe in many entities the pistós used to worship only one God. However they still believed in those mythical creature but only describing their origins in a different way._

_The main story related to the creation of the world tells that when God created the world, if wasn't enough just to create humans. His intentions were to create a whole ecosystem were every creature had a natural predator. The whole point of all this were for species to value their own life. He decided to create two type of creatures:those with rational thoughts and those who lived on instinct. Once he was satisfied with his work he put the essence of every perfected creature in jar to keep it from disappearing eventually. _

_The legend says that some curious creatures decided to play with the jars and create new things but the outcome was not a good one. What came out of innocent games was the very essence of evil and it contaminated some of the creatures manipulating them to wrong others instead of following God's original good intentions. It is said that God was enraged but couldn't punish anyone because it was solely his faults for leaving the jars unguarded._

_To correct his mistake en avoid other accidents from taking place he built a temple in the middle of the ocean which purpose was to keep the jars from prying eyes. Only a few ones would be allowed to enter in there. He decided that only those pure of heart and the chosen maidens can go inside without suffering the consequences. Since the elves were the most honorable beings at the time of the construction of the temple he decided that those born with a star on their forehead would be the designated to take care of the temple. The rest of the mythical creatures were supposed to help them to protect the temple from the outside since they did not want the same mistake to happen again since it affected them greatly. _

_The only ones that were not supposed to know anything about it were the humans because they were to ones that made the big mess. To help conceal the temple from their mind God decided to erase part of the memory of the humans. Because of this a lot of species were forgotten and others were just associated to overly active imagination of some humans, eventually making them believe that they were the only rational race on earth and only some privileged ones were able to know the truth about fauns, elves, vampires, mermaids and other similar races._

_But there was still a possibility for humans to discovered the temple by accident. If that were to happen only those with a pure heart and with good intentions would be able to enter and leave without any problem. But if the person was evil and desired to harm people for selfish purposes the he would go mad and the protectors of the temple would find themselves forced to kill the intruder._

_In some places in south Asia some stories have their root in..." _ I already had the information that I needed so I found no point in reading further. At least not at the time being. But just to be cautious I decided to bookmark the page just in case I had to use it again in the future.

I put all my notes in the drawer again when I heard some commotion downstair that told me that Charlie was awake. Alice was ready by his side with a glass of water to help him with his sore throat.

"Hi Charlie, how are you doing? I hope you're feeling better. Carlisle sends his apologies, he wanted to be here when you woke up but the hospital called him. They are running short of doctors this week." I could hear her say. Knowing her she would be giving him an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry Alice, thanks anyway. The only thing I need right now is to see my daughter. Where is she?"

That was going to be her punishment. Explain to him what a bunch of cowards they were. How we tried to defend the girl we loved with our whole being while they decided to step aside and let everything happen. He had to agree with my point of view if he loved Bella half of what I did.

"Actually Charlie, we don't know"

"What do you mean with you don't know?"

"Well, you remember how Jacob Black and some of his friends got into your house and transformed into wolves?"

Of course he knew. At least he was there tying to do something even if he didn't stand ground against those wolves. I just wanted to strangle her right now.

"The outnumbered Edward. He tried to distraught them so Bella could flee. You managed to get out of the house. For some unknown reason they spared Edward's life. He was the one who brought you here. Bella just disappeared in thin air. Edward is upstairs and we know little about what happened since he doesn't want to talk right. If you want to ask him or talk to him you can find him in his room . Still, we don't have enough information or clues to know about her whereabouts. Sorry."

I knew that Charlie was going to come upstairs and talk to me so I decided to wait here instead of going downstairs where I would end inevitably ripping someone's head. I sat on my bed trying to relax a bit before starting my search about whatever thing that is remotely related to other mythical creatures. Before I could go further with my search there was some crucial information that internet would not provide accurately.

First of all I needed to speak with Charlie and gather as much information about the quileuttes as possible. I focussed my mind on the first floor. I couldn't hear anything. It was weird since I was expecting to hear Charlie's footsteps on the staircase. I never heard the others leave. I tried to focus even harder but I could not even hear the others thoughts. It was the first time in my life as a vampire that my mind-reading power was failing and I didn't like it. But then my whole hearing sense stopped working. I couldn't even hear the sound of leaves clashing against each other because of the wind nor could I hear the murmur of the stream just behind the house. I felt alarmed. Something was going on with me and I was desperate to know what was happening.

I started to feel drowsy, lightheaded. I haven't felt like this in over a hundred years. Not since I caught the Spanish Influenza. I wanted to scream but it seemed impossible for me to open my mouth. The last thing I saw before everything went black was a woman dressed regally in a long green dress looking my way and telling me not to worry.

* * *

**Ok, for those interested ****_πιστός _**_or _**_pistós means believer. In the case of _****_νησί Κυρ _**_or_ **_ni̱sí Kyr_** it means sun island. The first word is how it is written and the second for the pronunciation. If there any greek out there that says it is wrong tell me because I got it from google translator. All the story about the temple and its origins was made up by my mind so if there any similitude with the real world it is only pure coincidence. 

******_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Just in case you didn't read it in the first note :)_**


	6. Insanity

**Here is the new chapter! I know that once again it took longer than promised so thats the reason why I'm going to be a bad girl and break that promise. It doesn't mean that I will be abandoning this little story but that updates will be within the mont and not every two weeks like a clock work!**

**This chapter contains attempt of rape so if you don't like it then don't read it. I am warning you! The story will be also changed to M rating due to this little fact and I'm sorry if any underage person is affected by this. This is how this remake of the story is unwinding itself on my mind. **

**Talking about another thing: I ask once again and I will keep on asking till I get an answer, Is there someone out there interested in being my beta? I f so please tell me don't be shy.**

**Now with the story. BTW, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I JUST PLAY WITH ITS CHARACTERS :D **

* * *

NPOV

Jacob was sorry for what he was about to do, but he didn't have any option left. But Bella didn't know this. For her, he was only an ex-friend that had betrayed her trust. It didn't matter, because he was convinced that the means justified the ends. He had started to consider this as a logical plan instead of an insanity that could destroy his life forever.

But the fact that she wouldn't pay attention to what he had to say didn't bothered him in the slightest. He had made his choice and he knew where his interest lied. It was either this or betraying the pack. He wanted Bella to himself and the greedy and selfish part of him had started to take over the moment the possibility of having her was presented to him.

Knowing Bella the way he did. Jacob arrived to the conclusion that she would try to run away just because the stupid of her lover would tell her to do that. He wished she could comply to his wishes the same in way she did his, but he was aware that it was never going to happen. That thought alone enraged him, he could have destroyed an army in that very same moment had one appeared in front of him. He was willing to use violence if needed. He was willing to do whatever it took to accomplish his mission.

This was not something he would do to help others. From now on he was only to receive and obey orders only if they were convenient to him. In one split second he became his own party. Nobody would know what hit them once he played his part.

Insanity was consuming him, possessing him like a demon. He was becoming downright evil.

He went to hide in the kitchen, guessing she would use the back door. It was the only escape route she had since the front door had been tuned into a battlefield. His guess was right, because seconds later she came running. In her hurry she failed to notice that the shadow hiding behind the door and that attacked her the moment she put a foot out of the house.

Jacob grabbed her by the waist and told her to stay silent, but she screamed anyway. He never that someone so tiny could have such powerful lungs. He had to shut that mouth of hers before the screams alerted the rest of the town. In that moment he felt grateful for the secluded location of the Swan residency. There would be no witnesses after this riot to accuse them.

Quickly, he took one of the needles out of the bag and injected it in her thigh. His first idea was to aim for the neck but then decided against it. He was no doctor and was fully aware that an injection in the wrong place could kill her. The effects of the sedative would be slower if injected on that spot but it would be safer for her. In that moment he was glad that Sam had made him bring all those supplies with him. Things would be a lot easier if she was drugged.

As the drugs started to spread Bella let a piercing scream out. That bitch, he thought. After all the efforts he had put in order to keep her safe and away from the bloodsucker monster she repaid him that way. Now the leech would surely hear her and come here to save her. And all my this would be gone down the toilet.

The sedative effects kicked in quickly and he got out of the house, hiding in the now forgotten basement Charlie showed me years ago. Back then he considered a waste of time to look at the shelves and armoires where he kept his fishing gear, but right now he considered this information a blessing fallen from the heaven. He was sure that Bella didn't know about this place, much less the vampire boy.

But his concerns didn't include Charlie. He couldn't care less to what happened to him since he didn't serve a specific purpose.

He was also grateful that the fight was inside the house and its surroundings. The smell of the wolves would be surely linger all over the place for hours after and he wouldn't be able to notice if one of us was still here. The only flaw to his plan was Bella's scent, but he considered it a weak odor compared to his so he didn't give this a second thought.

According to his plans the smell would last enough for them to stay hidden before going back to the rez or wherever place they had to go.

Then he intended to take her to the Forbidden Temple personally. In the last few hours he had been able to believe the words his had said. Bella would stay normal and the effects of the temple weren't going to torment her. But he never considered that those same side effects could affect him. He felt invincible.

While thinking all of this and basking in the after glow of his supposed victory he stayed in the back of the basement holding his breath praying for everything to work all right. Bella was lying limply on the floor, just right by his side.

He stayed there a couple of hours, enough time for the others to go away and not to meddle in his affairs. Even though two hours had come and gone, Isabella was still out of her senses. Jacob was not sure for how long could that drug keep her unconscious, but since she had been laying on the floor he decided that the best was to let her have the rest of her unconsciousness in a comfortable way. Hence the decision to take her to her room.

He picked her up and brought her upstair. He laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket she had beside one of the pillows. That way she would look as if she was sleeping and his guilt for doing this to her wouldn't be as big.

He retreated to rocking chair she had in one corner of the room and sat there, watching carefully every movement under the false excuse that he was doing this for her own good.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

BPOV

I woke up in my room although I couldn't remember how I ended here in the first place. My head ached and I could feel a certain numbness claiming my body. Where was Edward? I sat up and looked out of the window in oder to gain the memories of the last day back. They were all muddled together and I couldn't distinguish between dreams and reality.

Then it hit me like brick wall, the gates of memories opened and the flew like a torrent out of that dark corner of my mind: me, Edward and Charlie planing to run away from Jacob and company, said persons coming into my house and creating a huge mess in the process, Edward fighting the wolves off. Charlie trying to defend himself and finally me trying to get out of the house and run away through the kitchen door. And then nothing.

I couldn't recall anything after that. Once I tried to escape through the back door everything went black. My head was spinning now..

I looked around my room. It was the same room as ever. Every single thing was in the place I put it the last time I was here, whenever it was. But somehow I found the place scary, no, wait, not scary nut creepy. Creepy was the best word I had to describe the feeling filling the room.

The first thing I thought was that Edward somehow managed to defeat the wolves and was right now downstairs packing our most important belongings while I rested. Even though it was against all odds, I hoped that was the case.

But if that was the case, why did everything felt so strange? If Edward was in the house I should feel at ease, not like a little girl trying to find her way out of a desolated graveyard. I walked to the door. The first thing in my list was to know what was going on in this house.

I tried to open the door but I found it locked.

Something wrong was going on. I've never locked this door before and I knew that Edward wouldn't be at ease knowing that I was trapped inside my room. Even if it was for my own safety.

I tried again but the door didn't budge. It was then when I heard a noise that sounded like tsk tsk coming from behind.I turned around slowly, fearing the person. and the motives behind his or her presence, that was locked with me inside the room

It was Jacob, sitting on my old rocking chair as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Hello Isabella, It's nice to know that you have come back to you senses. But talking of other things, I don't you'll be able to open that door any time soon." He stood up and tried to approach me but I wasn't going to let him have his way. He had already caused irreparable damage to our friendship. Ha friendship my ass, I thought with a scowl on my face.

"Get away from Jacob" I said while facing the headboard of my bed instead of his face. From the corner of my my eyes I could see his smile faltering. I guess he did take notice of e saying 'Jacob' instead of 'Jake'.

"Don't be like that Bella, you don't even know what you're talking about."

"So now I'm crazy. You really know how to get yourself out of problems."

"I never said that" now he was the one scowling "what I'm trying to say is that you are jumping to conclusions before knowing what is really going on."

"Then would you be as kind as to tell me what's going on, because last time I checked you and your pack of morons broke into my house, tried to kill my father and boyfriend and gave on hell of a KO. I still don't know for how long I was out."

"You just were out for a few hours, besides it isn't as it seems. We did all that just for your own good."

"Oh yes! Why didn't I take notice of it before. Since it is so obvious. Weak little Bella needs her life to be ruled by others" sarcasm was dripping now from my voice.

"Cut it Isabella. Don't you see that being with those leeches is not good for you. We are doing you a favor by keeping them away. We tried to warn Charlie, but did he listen to us? Noo! He had to go and be Superdad and keep on spoiling you. If there is someone to blame it is him, because apparently he doesn't want to listen to advice of those who are wiser than him . So now is only you. We're protecting you, sparing you the horrible death they would eventually lead you to." He regained his breath before continuing "Don't you see baby? We are giving you your freedom, your second chance in life. It would be like 'Bella reborn' or "Bella 2.0"

Had I had the strength, I would have beat the crap out of him in that very same moment.

"First of all why don't you let me decide what is and what is not good for me? You talk about them as if they were monsters. Ha as if you were any better, you savage creatures, you... you... you mongrels" There you go, good job Bella. "And second, who ever gave you the right of calling me baby? You should be lucky I am even letting you share the same air as me you idiot"

He was turning purple now. Maybe yelling and saying those things to him was not the best idea I've ever have. When you come to think about it I'm like a little kitten trying to fight a pitbull. On the other hand, if he does harm in any way it will only prove that the things that I said are nothing but the truth. Maybe I wasn't that stupid after all.

However he must not have thought the same things as I because he launched at me. This time a glare replaced the softness and kindness his eyes held moments prior.

"I'll call you whatever the hell that pleases me you fucking little bitch" All the courage I had moments prior flew out of the window leaving panicked self behind. This beast in front of me- since it could not be called a man- was not the Jacob I once knew and considered my friend.

Before I could attempt something his lips were pressed against mine, demanding me to give into his desire. It felt so wrong. It was betrayal. And the worst part of it was that I was sure he was going to keep on doing this until he got what he wanted from me.

I was dreading the moment.

"You my little whore are going to give exactly what you gave him. It will be my name the one escaping from those luscious lips and not his. It will be me making you mine as only a man knows how to make a woman his. And you are going to like or else daddy dearest will pay the consequences of your neglect."

Tears escaped my eyes as his nose graced the column of my neck in a way he surely found seductive but was sickening to me.

"Good girl. Now that you are calmed you are going to listen to my words throughly since I am only going to say them once." His voice was low and threatening, his body still kept me pinned against the wall and his manhood, that horrible disgusting thing, was pressed against my lower stomach warning me of what was about to come.

"I am not going to try and put some sense into your head. I don't care what you think of us or if you like us or not. Either way you will have to bend to our will, specially mine. Right now we hold your fate in our hands. I know that you're not that stupid as to try to confront or escape from the pack. We outnumber you and could easily take you down." He made a pause, after a few minutes of debating his words he kept on going "your location will be changed within a few hours. You will be moved to a place where no one can escape from. We will see little of each other once you are there until the eclipse, which will take place in a month from now. That day you will become my wife. I don't care if you don't want this wedding to take place or not. You will stay locked in this room until food is brought to you. After that we'll take you to your new chambers."

He then pushed me roughly from the wall and moved me to the bedroom. Hi was going to rape and there was nothing that could change his mind.

His lips found mine again, this time wet due to the tears spilled from m eyes. He didn't seem to notice though. He kept on going without a care in the world. I had no space to move at all but I guessed that was his intention from the very beginning. When his hand grabbed my breast not only did it hurt but there was nothing that could prevent him from doing that.

My Edward was no longer by my side.

The torment his hands gave was nothing I would be ever able to forget. The sound of my clothes being ripped. The sobs that came from myself. The lustful sighs coming from his lips. The pain his hands gave every time he touched me.

This was the only experienced I wanted as a human and it was being robbed from me.

But suddenly he stopped. Something in his gaze had changed as well. It was as if another Jacob was standing in front of instead of the foul creature that had just manhandled me seconds ago. I could recognize that spark that identified insane people anywhere in the world.

In that moment I realized that Jacob Black was an unstable person. If only I knew when how long his gentle self could stay within his body I could guilt him into letting him go away. But the other one could come back. And that being terrified me more than words would be able to describe.

"Please forgive me Bells, I didn't intend that to happen. I swear! I deeply regret the way I just treated you because that is not I was taught to treat a lady"

I was to shocked to speak or answer any of his rants. But as I was finding the courage to reply a new Jacob, that was like an intermedium of the two other surfaced.

"Besides what would be the point of stealing myself the fun I am surely going to get the night of my wedding" Hi smiled but it looked more like a grimace than anything else. "That day we'll find out if your even worth all this trouble. It would be a shame to have to throw you to the sharks after all we've done for you."

He left after saying those hateful words.

A second batch of tears that were threatening to fall since Jacob third version began his speech finally started to spill out. I knew that everything was too good to be truth. I cried my heart out while thinking of Edward. I hoped he could find about this charade before anything could get worst. His beautiful face was the las thing I saw before unconsciousness claimed once more.

**Hope you like it, and if you really are good persons then you will leave a review to make this girl happy! You should know that a review can make a difference in ones day! so keep in touch :)**


	7. Fate

**Hey everybody! I now I haven't updated in a while but here is the new chapter. We are already into the story! I don't have any more classes so I'll be able to update sooner than expected. But I still wont give a time frame. I excu****se myself if you find errors but I don't have a beta. If anyone wants to take the job please do tell.**

**I don't own anything of this but I do own a magazine with Robert Pattinson in it :)**

* * *

The woman approached Edward slowly and gracefully.

She was not afraid, she knew what he was. He posed no threat to her. If she so wanted she could disarm him.

She was more concerned about the others in the house. While she could handle one or two vampires on her own six were to much for her.

The only advantage they had over her in this moment was their super hearing. She could stay out of the visions that came to the tiny being but she could not keep them from hearing. She just had to be really careful while picking Edward.

She was not happy about this. Not a little bit.

Besides the point that those lunatics were playing with the stability of the universe as if it was a game, she hated to go out of the woods she called home. No one but her own race could bother her there and that was perfect since she usually wanted to be left alone.

She only agreed to do this because the queen had explicitly asked her do so. Her orders were to pick this man and bring him to her majesty's presence as soon as possible.

The spell she casted over him. He was out and would not recover his senses unless she decided it was prudent to wake him up.

It was no great effort to pick him up. The decision was wether to jump in front of the house and run from there or to take impulse and land on one of the tress far into the forest. Either way she was going to make enough noise to alert the others of a strange presence near them.

She decided that best thing she could do was to jump as far as possible. That way it would be harder to be found. They could approximate her position but they wouldn't be able to know exactly where she was.

She moved effortlessly to the other side of the room and ran towards the open window. Her feet were so light it seemed she was flying. They barely touched the ground.

The jump took her 40 meters forward and she landed on a branch. It would confuse her adversaries if they didn't know wether she was running or jumping from tree to tree. For a few seconds she focused her attention on the house she left behind.

She could hear the confusion of voices and mixed set of feet moving around. Any second now they would arrive to the boys room only to discover him missing. In no time her hunting would start.

The place that connected her home with this was not so far away. Once there no now could follow her unless they know the enchantment that could open the portal to her world.

Her focus was divided by intervals. Every few seconds she would take in her surroundings and then she would try to hear the vampires that were already giving chase to the unknown enemy.

It was a cycle that repeated itself over and over again.

They were faster than she thought but she could outrun them if she did her best effort. The inconspicuous arch formed by the trees in this clearing was in front of her. There was no need to shout her words. Whispering them clear enough would suffice.

"Asptere kuhpto xirso"

She could see the portal forming itself. If by any chance one of the vampires stumbled upon this place before the it could close itself they would only be able to see trees since it worked like a mirror.

All the luck of the universe must be with them if they somehow managed to get into Feirlen.

She kept on running until she could feel the magic of her people surrounding her. And not even then she felt completely at ease. She would not stop until she carried her precious cargo to her majesty.

She didn't know how many people knew about what was going on and she didn't want to compromise herself for hiding or talking about something she had no power of.

She kept walking until she arrived to the big doors leading to the queen's throne room. She was always there amusing her court. She only left it to go to her chambers or to attend matters of the outmost importance.

She didn't dare to enter with the man she had in her arms so she decided to left him in the council room before going to retrieve the queen.

But unknown to her Queen Æsir was already on her way. She knew every single movement of her subjects without them knowing it. She had learned a long time ago that the best way to defeat your enemies and have control of her kingdom was to keep her most useful abilities to herself.

The regal queen was beautiful. She was taller than any human being and the way she moved let others know she was no commoner. She liked to show her slender neck and her of the curve of her back that somehow made her look as delicate as a flower.

But her more striking assets were her eyes. Green like the color of the leaves. Her hair was brown shade that matched her eyes. The eyes that showed she was everything but delicate. The only warning you could get from this woman the moment she decided you had no right to keep on living.

This meeting was going to be interesting for sure. Not as she had planned but interesting. Even though knew Esra was her most careful and loyal subject she knew that she wasn't perfect.

Thats the reason why the curious vampire-doctor had been able to come into her realm. He was not going to put any resistance and maybe it would be even better to speak with him first and let him handle the stubborn guy she had in possession.

In the exact moment she saw Esra closing the doors of the council room she spotted her guards escorting the man that managed to follow her. From this moment she had to take the reigns of the situation.

"Guards, please leave. This man here is a guest of us, just like his companion. From now on you have to treat him in the way he deserves. You are dismissed."

The man arched his eyebrows, letting the queen know his was clearly amused by the situation but at the same time telling me that he was going to give her a chance to explain.

"Please Dr. Cullen follow me and I'll tell you all the thing your heart desire."

She opened the door of the room until to see Esra putting the other vampire on the ground in the most comfortable position she could think of.

"My dear Esra thank you for helping me. But form now on I'll take charge of this situation. However don't go to far away, I may need you sooner rather than later.

Esra just bowed before leaving the room.

"Now Dr. Cullen, please take a seat. I know you have a lot of questions you want answered but I ask you to hear my story first. If you have any more questions after that I'll promise you I'll answer."

"I am willing to obey your request as long as you allow me to know who I am speaking with" said the doctor.

" I am Æsir, Queen of the Elves and one of the Supreme Rulers of the Unkown. Of your Race only two know of our existence so far and if I am not mistaken only is no longer among us.

My story starts at the beginning of time. Just like you Elves can live on forever and I am not only one of the Oldest but one of the few that remember the secrets that keep this world together.

Many millenniums ago all of us used to co-exist in this place. Each of us had responsibility. Dwarfs were to take care of the earth, us elves had to take care of the nature the mer people had to watch over the seas. Humans were rare at the time and usually sided with one or another clan.

Vampires just kept to themselves, their purpose only to maintain the balance among the species that had no predator in this world. And so the other species had their own labor to attend.

How we ended in this place no one remembers but since we were not sure for how long we could roam this place we decided to take the very essence of us and keep it away from prying eyes.

But the humans that knew no better and had access to every essence decided to experiment with them which ended in chaos. Evil as we know it attacked us making us regret the decision we were so sure of.

The rulers of every kind decided that since our essences couldn't be destroyed they had to be put away in a place that no one, specially the humans, could find.

The Mer King guided us to this island too hidden at the end of the world for others to know about. He promised on his life to keep it protected if we left our souls there.

The Dwarfs not wanting to be left behind decided to build the biggest fortress the island could have, constructing aisles and halls to keep the most important chambers out of reach.

Us Elves decided to put a spell on it, so if anyone without good intentions wanted to enter the only thing he would be able to find was death. Only those with with the chosen mark could enter and not suffer any harm since all of us had evil inside. Only those my the purest hearts can do that.

This story leads me to my point. Those shape shifters that roam the world can bring it to destruction if the do not stop their nonsense. The hatred towards your race has consumed them in the worst way possible, not letting them see the truth as it is.

They want to take the girl to this island and leave her there until she conceives to their prince. She'll have to take some decisions that could alter the outcome of our reality. We have to stop them as soon as possible.

This prince I am talking about we'll go mad once he steps foot in the place and the caretakers of the place will look only after the essences not caring at all what can he do to her as long as he doesn't meddle with their business.

We can only do our best but we need help. We need all the help we can afford and that is the reason you are here."

She stopped talking. For her that was all the information she needed. But she that her race thought differently to others and that made her sure that good doctor had some questions of his own.

"Your majesty, as much as I understand the parts of our origins and that the Wolves want to get rid of us I still don't understand what this has to do with Bella or Edward."

"That is a very good question. You see there is a prophecy that says that the girl that links the worlds can be used as a weapon of destruction if played in the right way. We have reasons to believe that this girl is the Bella you are talking about."

"What about Edward?"

" His role in this game is to save her. Luckily enough he was born with the mark so he can save her by going into the fortress. I think it would do more good than wrong if he was the one to save her.

Love is a very powerful thing Dr. Cullen and I would be a fool to underestimate it"

Carlisle Cullen was confused. He could not believe that the fate of the world rested on Bella's back. If Edward wasn't a vampire he would definitely have a coronary after hearing this news.

"Why didn't you attack me when you found out about my presence?"

"I could answer with another question. Why didn't you bring the others if you had the chance? I think your answer is the same as mine. You wanted to do what could happen without risking your kin. Besides I consider it prudent to have you explain everything to this stubborn man " She said pointing to Edward. "It would make things easier."

"What is the role we have to play in this affair?"

"It depends on the outcome"

"Please care to elaborate your Majesty."

Carlisle was only starting to understand the gravity of the matter. He knew this must have been important and serious if the Queen of Elves decided to intervene. He was sure that they guarded their identity as much as vampires guarded theirs.

The queen realized that if she wanted this man to help he couldn't drop everything t the same time. Her best weapon was to let him ask the questions he deemed important instead of stuffing him with unnecessary information.

"I won't lie to you. The worst thing that could happen is a war between species and that would eventually lead to chaos. If we move quickly and cautiously we can avoid all that drama. But we need all the help we can get.

I know you care about the girl and that is why I am asking for your help. It would be terrible if the wrong ears were to get hold of this information. I want you to help us 'take the bull by the horns' so to speak."

"I cannot answer for my family but you can count me in. Please bring them hear so I can explain everything to them. I will answer for their action."

"I will comply to your plea good doctor. But while I do that you have a lot to discuss with this young man here."

The Queen left the room but not before making the spell Esra put on the man go away.

Edward woke up from his lethargy confused. He didn't know where he was or how he ended here. His surroundings were totally unknown to him.

The only thing that made him stay calm instead of going crazy was the fact that Carlisle's thought were invading his mind, telling him to relax.

"Carlisle please tell me were I am"

Carlisle needed no more. He asked Edward to sit in front of him before retelling the story of Æsir.

Edward didn't speak. He just sat there absorbing the information his father was giving him as a sponge.

It didn't take a lot of time for him to internalize everything. There was no doubt in his mind that he was turned into vampire just to be with Bella and nothing was going to change that.

He didn't care wether the elves or his family helped. If they did good for them but if not he wouldn't think twice before going to save her on his own.

Even if it costed him his life.

He would do anything to save her. A world without Bella had no purpose nor sense.

Before he could comment on his plans the rest of the Cullen family appeared. They expression shown by each one of them was so different and yet so similar. The queen was with them, but for Edward she was only a stranger.

He sat in a corner while Carlisle told once again the story he had just heard. He could hear the minds of everybody. Just Rosalie was not willing to cooperate.

And he wouldn't force her.

Just when the stranger stood up and was about to approach them the door of the room opened just to show the stranger Edward remembered seeing before collapsing.

However she was paler than he remembered and there was not doubt that she was agitated. He could see in her mind a rare figure and all the thoughts associated with her made her fear.

Before anyone could ask her what was going on she spoke.

"Kileah is back, your Majesty"

The stranger blanched and gasped before emitting a single sound.

"No".

* * *

**This is the best cliffie I could write so bear with me. I am not a best seller author. Btw I am working on another story AH that takes place in Italy, Edward will be the sexy gondolieri you'll read about. I'll start posting once I have the first 5 chapters written (I already finished 3). Tell me what you think about this idea.**

**Please comment! Even if you don't like it let me hear what you think. If you are of the first 5 to review you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter not even a day later! And I don't break my promises folk.**

**Hugs and love**


End file.
